


Soumettre

by bertie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertie/pseuds/bertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The decision is relatively simple and straightforward. Foggy is more than eager to help Matt, but he didn’t expect to love it this much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soumettre

The dark blue tie is a stark contrast to Matt’s pale wrists, but the simple piece of fabric has turned his spine into jelly. Foggy slips two fingers between the tie and his skin.

“Is it okay?” He asks, brushing his thumb over the vein in Matt’s wrist.

Matt nods. “Yes.”

Foggy kisses him softly before sitting back. Matt is spread out on their bed, legs parted for him only. It’s an incredible thought. The swell of Matt’s backside is shiny with lube from their little bit of preparation out on the couch—Matt naked on Foggy’s lap as he stretched him before they moved to the bed. His skin is flushed in mottled patches at his neck, left pectoral, the right side of his waist, and down his legs. Foggy’s mouth waters at the sight. Matt’s erection curves over his right hip, pink and leaking small amounts of pre-come.

He can’t believe this is all his.

He pulls off his t-shirt and shoves his unbuttoned jeans down his hips. Matt whines when he climbs off the bed to finish undressing and collect all their clothes to put in the hamper.

“I don’t want either of us to trip,” he reasons, kissing the inside of Matt’s knee when he returns to his previous position.

He peppers kisses down the inside of Matt’s thigh, enjoying how he begins to tremble under his lips. He latches onto the particular spot that he knows will drive him crazy and sucks gently, worrying the skin between his teeth very carefully.

Matt cries out, tugging at the tie binding his wrists but Foggy’s knots are too good. He was the best at tying knots in his boy scouts troop and his uncle took him out on his boat every single summer for over a decade. Matt won’t be able to get out of any of his binds.

When there is a nice flushed bruise right on the crease of Matt’s hip and thigh, Foggy bathes it with his tongue and kisses all the skin surrounding it. Matt’s hips quiver from the strain of not thrusting into the air. His punishment for that is being made to wait even longer for his release and he’s never broken that rule since the first time he learned.

Foggy leaves little nips and kisses and hickeys on Matt’s torso, laving his tongue across newer scars from his crime fighting. He even toys with Matt’s nipples, which gets a little noise from him but he knows it doesn’t do much for him so he moves on quickly.

“Do you need a little more prep?” He asks, leaning over Matt to reach into the nightstand.

“Yes,” Matt answers, and Foggy kisses him chastely.

He curls his fingers underneath Matt’s chin in a gentle cuff. “Good boy.”

Matt’s cheeks go pink with the praise and he tucks his face against his bicep.

“You’re _my_ good boy,” Foggy rumbles, and Matt whimpers, his chest stuttering as his breath leaves him all at once. “Aren’t you, sweetheart, such a good boy for me?”

Matt nods furiously and breathes out a pleading, _“Yes.”_

Foggy never pressures him into speaking when he doesn’t want to, but the fact that he does answer makes Foggy go warm all over. He presses kisses down Matt’s chest and stomach, then pays careful attention to his erection as he eases a slick finger into him.

Matt moans unabashedly, spreading his legs as far as they’ll go but keeping his hips firmly planted on the bed. He whimpers and the muscles in his abdomen shiver and flex as he struggles not to thrash against his bonds. By the time Foggy has three fingers inside him, Matt is keening loudly, begging him for something more. Foggy hushes him, stroking the backside of Matt’s thigh and pushing his knee closer to his chest. He slides his fingers out and Matt whimpers, wrists tugging lightly at the tie.

“Can you stay still for me, baby?” Foggy asks, and Matt nods quickly.

“That’s my good boy.”

Matt flushes and smiles shyly.

Foggy rolls on a condom and slicks it with more lube, watching Matt school his breathing and calm down. He’s relaxed and beautiful, flushed and stretched out and spread open for him.

When he gently guides Matt’s legs to bracket his waist, Matt’s breath catches excitedly and his lips fall open. Foggy takes the opportunity to kiss him, slotting his mouth over Matt’s and sliding his tongue against his teeth. Matt makes a pleased, happy sound and tries to arch up into the kiss, but Foggy leans back.

“Hold on, sweet boy,” he croons.

Matt whines but settles down against his pillow.

Foggy presses into Matt slowly and he takes it easily, giving a sweet moan as Foggy bottoms out.

“That’s it, little duck. Are you comfortable?” Foggy shifts carefully on his knees.

“Yes.”

Matt is breathing heavier, lips parted and eyes closed. His hands tremble where they’re tired together but his entire body is relaxed and pliant. His hair is curling slightly with sweat and falling on his forehead. He looks the picture of pure, debauched pleasure and Foggy has to focus hard on not losing control right then.

Slowly, Foggy sets a rhythm that pushes shaking breaths from Matt’s lungs. He’s quiet when they make love, but his little whines and whimpers speak much louder than if he was screaming for it.

“Look at you,” Foggy murmurs, leaving kisses along Matt’s clavicle. “Gorgeous and all mine.”

Matt gasps softly, his arms pulling hard at the tie. The muscles in his arms flex and stand out in sharp detail, shaking with the tension.

Foggy leans down and kisses him lightly, just a brush of his lips across Matt’s. He whines pitifully and chases him, and Foggy lets him capture his bottom lip between his teeth. Matt moans into his mouth, kissing him with every ounce of passion he has in his body, and his legs tremble around Foggy’s waist.

He breaks the kiss—Matt whimpers brokenly—but leans down to kiss his neck instead. Matt tilts his head back, baring his throat, and Foggy presses reverent, open-mouthed kisses to the sensitive skin there.

He shifts his stance a bit and Matt calls out, one of his hands wrapping around the thick knot holding them to the headboard.

Foggy nuzzles against his ear and kisses the spot just behind it.

“I’ve got you, my beautiful, sweet, darling boy. I’m right here.”

Matt makes a low, keening sound, breathing deeply through his nose. He relaxes, but his muscles jump and tremble with each lightning bolt of pleasure that rockets up his spine.

“That’s it, sweetheart. I’ll take care of you,” he murmurs, and Matt shivers.

Foggy hikes Matt’s leg a little higher and his following thrust slides deeper than before. Matt bites off his moan, hips quivering with the strain of not meeting Foggy’s movements.

“You’re such a good boy for me, Matty, I can’t believe how good you’re being.” Foggy leaves a soft kiss on his forehead. “No, I lied. I can believe that you’re being so good. You’re absolutely the best.”

Matt strains against the tie and this time the knot gives, loosening around his wrists. He tenses immediately, shock and worry washing over his face. He makes a soft, scared noise and Foggy leans down to soothe him, kissing his cheek.

“It’s all right, baby, it’s okay. You’re not in trouble. I’ll tie it back up and we can keep going. It wasn’t your fault.”

He nods and his breathing calms. Foggy kisses him chastely, and Matt relaxes as he fixes the tie back to the headboard. When he’s finished, Foggy kisses Matt on the cheek again, smiling against his skin.

“Don’t tug so hard. My knots may be bear proof, but they’re not Incredible Hulk proof,” he teases.

Matt laughs, light and carefree. Foggy can’t help his answering smile. He kisses Matt, drinking in his palpable joy. It’s so rare he’s like this, relaxed and happy and focused on only himself and his pleasure.

Foggy reminds Matt of their previous activities with a shallow, rocking thrust that leaves him gasping and begging. He’s not forbidden from moving himself around, but he usually gives that control over to Foggy. Now, he pulls his legs higher and wraps them around Foggy’s waist, his neck arching and a low whine being pulled from his throat.

“I know, little duck, hold on just a little bit longer,” Foggy coos, smoothing Matt’s hair off his forehead.

His skin is clammy and damp with sweat, his breath hitching with each brush against his prostate. He doesn’t pull against the knot but his arms flex with the strain and he makes short, desperate sounds.

“Are you close, sweet boy? Can you come for me soon?” Foggy asks, running his hand up the back of Matt’s thigh.

He shudders and his cock twitches against this belly. “Yes.”

Foggy plants his hands on either side of Matt’s shoulders, shifting his knees further apart so his thrusts land squarely on Matt’s prostate. He whimpers, a broken sound that goes straight to Foggy’s groin. He gets another handful of thrusts in before Matt clenches around him slightly, lips parting on a punched-out breath, and Foggy comes hard. It rockets up and down his spine, spreading warmth through his chest and limbs.

He manages to get out one last command, but it’s not as firm.

“Come for me, Matty, now.”

The beautiful thing is that he does exactly that. He makes an incredible sound—pure, unadulterated ecstasy—and flutters around Foggy, painting his stomach with his come. He doesn’t thrust his hips or pull on the tie, but every muscle is coiled tight as he pants and gasps for air.

“You’re such a sweet thing, aren’t you?” Foggy coos, leaning down to kiss Matt’s bruised, lax lips.

Matt smiles softly, blinking slow and breathing more evenly. Foggy massages Matt’s hips as he eases his legs from around his waist; but Matt still makes a disgruntled face. He pulls out as gently as possible, soothes the little furrow between Matt’s eyebrows with a kiss.

“Can you lay there for another minute while I get a washcloth?”

Matt nods, his whole body going boneless as the adrenaline fades.

Foggy discards the condom and dampens a washcloth, wringing it out over the sink. He goes back to the bed and rests the washcloth on Matt’s thigh as he reaches over to untie his hands. He rubs and kisses down his arms, trailing his way over to Matt’s lips.

“Good?” He asks, and Matt nods.

He cleans off his stomach and backside, folding and setting the washcloth on the nightstand. Matt looks drowsy and relaxed, smiling softly. Foggy settles down beside him and Matt immediately scoots closer, tucking himself close to Foggy’s chest.

“How are you feeling, little duck?” He brushes one hand down Matt’s back lightly, barely touching his skin. “Can you give me a color?”

Matt hums against the base of Foggy’s throat. “Green. Very green.”

Foggy laughs softly, kissing Matt on the forehead. “You’re such a gift.”

Matt presses a kiss to Foggy’s neck, tucking his face close. His breath is warm and damp on Foggy’s skin, but it’s a soothing reminder that he has such an amazing man in his life.


End file.
